Lightblur: Prologue
by Skatzo the Tikos
Summary: Sonic believes the gods want him to fly. Amy realizes a tie between her tarot card reading and his dream. Over time something in the blue blur will change, getting him ready for his "gift." Minds will be manipulated and tragedy will strike. The Lightblur will awaken at the end.
1. Intro

Intro

They say that dreams sometimes highlight for you, the incoming future. If a woman dreams she is pregnant, and the next day she discovers she is, it is not called a coincidence. This is called a prophetic dream. Naturally, one would assume it is mainly of good-nature. A woman becoming pregnant? Beautiful, life is being made. But it makes you wonder, what happened to make her pregnant and what could become of the pregnancy? So when someone prophetically dreams of becoming a superhero, do they automatically think of how they earned these powers? Probably not. Also, what if they are already a superhero but they dream of earning a new asset to their abilities? No one questions how things happen when it's a dream. After all, dreams are fiction and life is where possibilities are met with probabilities to create reality. However, if a prophetic dream is just the beginning of something that is to happen, then perhaps they should look beyond the actual occurrence and more at what is yet to come.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Sonic the Hedgehog was a prophet. Or so he jokingly believed, rather. He talked amongst his friends about a thrilling dream, one in which he was soaring among the skies. The hedgehog loved being in flight and in his dream he wasn't aboard an aviation device or in his super form. He was just simply flying. The skies blended in various shades of blue and his body was in a free-fall position as the wind whipped his quills straight back. Even in his dream he could feel the coolness of the air and the heat of the slowly setting sun. He was as light as a feather.

After describing the dream, Sonic would chuckle in a knowing way, and remark about how this was a sign by the gods. He was meant to fly at one point.

One time after the hedgehog shared his fictional experience, Knuckles chimed in a slightly bragging manner.

"So you dream you can fly and you think it'll happen huh? 'The gods' as you say, have already granted me the ability to glide."

Sonic smirked, "Flying is better than gliding Knuckles."

Knuckles ignored his comment and continued, "Besides, you are what you are born with, you can't just change your powers one day. You're grounded, blue."

Sonic equally did not heed Knuckles' words and threw out a palm, tilting his arm towards the sky, "Imagine it Tails, you and I could go places without the ole Tornado."

Tails laughed, "That would be cool, Sonic. But I'm with Knuckles on this. You can't just be granted the ability to fly."

"You all are just jealous the gods chose me instead of you." Sonic said with a grin.

"Yeah, okay." Knuckles huffed at his friend's ignorance.

Amy Rose was too preoccupied with her own unnerving thoughts. She recently had picked back up on her tarot card reading hobby.

Yesterday, as she did some spring cleaning, Amy stumbled upon her old deck and fingered the cards anxiously. One of the best things happened when she last used them. She met the love of her life, Sonic the Hedgehog. She strongly believed the appearance of her hero were tied to her readings.

Sonic taught her about living in the moment and doing things for the now. After that she discarded her tarot cards and instead switched to painting and fashion design.

Last evening, when she read the cards, her face dropped and her heart sank into a deep pit of dread. She had read that someone close to her was going to die. It was not revealed to her who, but by the feeling in her gut and the twisting of her insides, she could guess who.

She stood still, watching the blue hedgehog talk so freely about his dream and she imagined for one second that he would survive his fate.

But, that was not how fate worked, you can't change it, it will always bounce back on itself.

Clutching the sides of her red dress with a vice grip, Amy spoke without much consideration into what she was saying. Her mouth was full of syllables and she had to let them out somehow.

"The gods sometimes grant gifts after death." she blurted out and then turned even pinker than she already was.

"Death? Nah, Ames, I'm gotta live out this dream!" Sonic immediately bounced back.

The pink hedgehog glared helplessly at his ignorant comment, "Not if you're dead."

Knuckles and Tails glanced at each other warily then looked back at Amy.

Tails was the first to speak, "No offense, Amy, but that's not entirely true. There isn't any proof that that really happens. It's just something people say to make themselves feel better after a family member passes. Primarily for children."

"It is true! I've heard from countless others that powerless family and friends earn a superpower when they die. Most of the time it's the ability to communicate with the living vocally." Amy protested.

"And now we're talking about ghosts, which are also a false belief about the afterlife." Tails added with a dry laugh, "I'm sorry, Amy, but there's just no way that-"

"Whoah wait a minute. Did you say powerless? But I have powers. I am a very strong male lead." Sonic interjected.

"And you're also not dead, Sonic." Tails said flatly, "Amy, have you been reading those tarot cards again?"

Knuckles barked a laugh, "Those things are useless. Just a bunch of ink and cardstock that future nerds ogle over." He cupped his palm to his mouth as soon as he said it.

Amy crossed her pale arms, "Fine. Let me be a 'future nerd.' It doesn't change the fact that most tarot card readings do, in fact, happen."

"Except for that one." Sonic interrupted again, "I ain't dying any time soon."

The girl's patience was wearing thin and was dangerously mixing with her anxiety over the entire situation.

"Again, fine, you don't believe me, then sorry for you." her brows knit together in an angry knot but then loosened, "I just want you to be safe and I couldn't stand it if I lost you." she cupped his face in her palm.

Sonic turned on the charm and fit the side of his muzzle into her hand, "Ames. I promise nothing bad is going to happen to me. You gotta trust me that I am not leaving you or anyone anytime soon." he gently removed her hand and patted her head in an endearing way.

Amy wiped away the tears that were gathering in the corners of her eyes and sniffed happily, "Okay. I trust you."

Sonic smiled at her then turned to Tails and Knuckles with a sharply pointed finger, "And you two just gotta learn to believe. Believe that your best friend is going to be gifted with flight by the gods."

Tails looked unamused and Knuckles ignored him and walked towards Amy.

"Hey, Amy, I didn't mean to call you a 'future nerd'. It was stupid and I'm sorry." he said.

Amy looked slightly shocked, "Oh. Uhm. Apology accepted, Knuckles. No hard feelings at all."

Knuckles smiled slightly at her before bringing up a different subject, "I don't know about you guys, but I think I'm done hearing the me monster. How about we go get something to eat and call it a day?"

"Absolutely!" Tails chirped.

"I'm for it!" Amy agreed.

Sonic gave his echidna friend a soft glare and then reluctantly rose a hand, "Sure."

The four headed down the road to Famous Uncle Chuck's Diner, merrily chatting about their day and summer plans.

I am always looking for constructive criticism. Please, if you see something you don't like and you have a reason for it, shoot it by me. I am returning to writing fanfiction and would like to know how I'm doing. Review if you would like and share if it love it enough! (No pressure if you don't.) I hope you have a lovely day and I hope to see you next installment.


End file.
